


Gutten i dongerijakke

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gabrielle - Freeform, M/M, fem fine frøkner, gutten i dongerijakke, razika
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: En eksperimentell tekst nokså ulik det meste av annen fanfic i formen.





	Gutten i dongerijakke

**Author's Note:**

> Denne teksten er ganske ulik alt annet jeg har skrevet. Dette er basert på og inspirert av Razikas ["Gutten i dongerijakke"](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Razika/Gutten-i-dongerijakke) (som Randimor tipset meg om), og sangen kan du høre på <https://open.spotify.com/track/2j7B4jXKrxjwArugCJYI3u>  
>  
> 
> Jeg har også brukt Gabrielles ["Fem fine frøkner"](https://genius.com/Gabrielle-leithaug-5-fine-frkner-lyrics). (Denne antar jeg alle mine lesere allerede har i spillelista si, men skulle den mangle så finnes den på <https://open.spotify.com/track/2tFgv3sLFNc088KLtjxzVa>)

 

**1\. Lykke til Isak**

 

 _Hvor er du_ _  
_ _den klokeste gutten i dongerijakke_

 

Isak sitter sammen med Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi i kantina. Han ser på den fremmede gutten borte ved veggen. Han har dongerijakke, en grønn bok i hendene, sitter og skribler i den. Han har de blåeste blå øyne.

 

Isak skvetter og ser ned.

  
_hvor er du_  
_den eneste her som jeg vil snakke med._

Telefonen plinger. Gutta har sviktet ham. Han er her alene, et gissel i føkkings kosegruppa. Han hater dette, har absolutt ikke lyst til å være her.

 

Plutselig faller en skygge over ham. En lang gutt i dongrijakke og joggesko går forbi og setter seg like bak ham. Han ser så vidt opp når han passerer, det er gutten med de blå øynene. Gutten ser på ham når han går forbi, blikkene møtes så vidt, før han slår det ned igjen.

 

En jente snakker til ham. Han får ikke med seg hva hun sier, hvordan hun ser ut, hva hun har på seg.

 

Han sniker seg ut. De skal leke, han orker ikke mer. Han kom, han så, han gikk, det får holde.

 

Når han kommer ut fra do står han ved vasken. “Bli med ut’a.”

Han følger forvirret etter. De blir sittende på en benk og prate. Le. Smile. Tett sammen. Hvis de flytter seg ti centimeter til vil de kjenne varmen fra hverandre. Nå kan han bare ane det, ane at han er varm, at kroppen hans er myk, pusten hans mot kinnet.

 

Jenta fra kosegruppa følger etter dem ut. I det minste får han vite navnet hans. Even.

Even.

Even.

Even.

 

**2\. Du er over 18 ikke sant?**

 

 _Men hvordan kan vi snakke når jeg tenker på hendene dine_  
_og hvordan kan vi snakke når du smiler med øynene dine_

Han sitter hjemme hos ham. I vinduskarmen, på kjøkkenet, på gulvet. De prater, ler, diskuterer, drømmer, lever. Fanger blikk, slipper det løs, kjenner fjærlette berøringer, fingre som rører ved hverandre. Skvetter til, tør ikke kjenne. Men han smiler med de blå øynene. Til ham. Til Isak. Til gutten som ikke trodde han kunne se. Til gutten som ikke trodde han kunne føle. Til gutten som ikke torde føle.

 

**3\. Nå bånder dere i overkant mye**

  
_for det er så bra når vi tenker på hverandre_

Isak danser med Emma, Even danser med Sonja. De kysser. Blikkene går bort, ut, vekk, trekkes mot hverandre. Mørke blikk. De grønne øynene mot de mørkeblå øynene. Han ser ikke bort denne gangen.

 

Ansiktet hans er så nært. Øyenvippene berører så vidt panna hans. Den varme pusten mot kinnet. Munnen som nærmer seg. Tida som står stille. Nesten-

 

**4\. Keen på å bade**

 

 _og det er så bra når vi tar på hverandre_ _  
_ _Så følg meg bare hele veien hjem._

 

Han holder armene sine rundt livet på Even. De sykler, ut i natta. Bort. Går inn i huset, hopper i det, tar på hverandre, kysser, kysser for første gang. Løper ut, sykler hjem til Isak, våte og kalde. De tar på hverandre hele veien hjem. Følger hverandre hele veien hjem.

 

**5\. Samme tid et helt annet sted**

  
_Jeg vil ha deg helt naken på lakenet mitt,_  
_kjenne varmen og høre dine historier_ _  
ligge våken å kysse hele natten_

 

Han våkner ikke alene. Even er der, den varme skjønnheten ved siden av ham, får ham til å miste pusten. Ikke naken, men varm. De kysser seg i søvn. Kjenner på bar hud under genseren. Kysser om morgenen. De ligger hele dagen og kysser og prater, prater og kysser, det blir natt, de fortsetter å kysse, prate, sove, kysse, sove, tett inntil hverandre.

  
_la det aldri, aldri ta slutt._

Han skjøv ham bort, sa det gikk for fort, ville ha en pause, kysset henne. Det tok slutt. Alt var slutt.

 

**6\. Escobar season**

 

 _For tiden står stille når du kommer med hendene dine,_ _  
_ _og tiden står stille når du ser på meg med øynene dine_

 

“Halla.”

Øynene hans. Stemmen hans. Isak har ikke glemt Even. Even har ikke glemt Isak.

Kvart menneske er en øy, men han bygger en bro med øynene sine, med stemmen sin, med blikket sitt, med tankene sine.

 

 **7\. Er du homo?** ****  
  
_For det er så bra når vi tenker på hverandre  
og det er så bra når vi tar på hverandre_

_Så følg meg bare hele veien hjem._

 

Jeg tenker på deg. Du tenker på meg. Du står utenfor døra mi hjemme. Vi tar på hverandre. Du er min. Jeg er din.

 

**8\. Mannen i mitt liv**

  
_For du vet at jeg synger om deg_ _  
og du kjenner at jeg tar på deg_

 

Du synger om meg, jeg får deg til å kjøre deg opp, det er ingenting som kan kjøre deg ned. Jeg får alt til å sprenge i kok, det er ingen andre du heller gjør det her med. Du tar meg, eier meg. Jeg tar deg, eier deg. Jeg kjenner hendene dine holde meg fast, holder meg nede, fester meg til jorden. Jeg klarer ikke holde deg igjen, du glipper fra hendene mine, tankene mine.

 

 **9\. Det går over** **  
**

_og det eneste jeg vil_ _  
_ _er at du vil vi skal komme inn._

 

“Hun er ikke gal, hun er bipolar.” Magnus’ ord ringer i ørene. Isak skriver. Skriver, sletter, skriver. Ser ut av vinduet, det er grått. Skyene ligger lavt, bakken er våt. Ser ned på telefonen igjen og prøver på nytt. _“Prøvde å ringe deg. Håper du har det bra. Gi en lyd når du føler for det <3” _ Han trykker på send før han får angret seg.

 

**10\. Minutt for minutt**

  
_For det er så bra når vi tenker på hverandre_  
_og det er så bra når vi tar på hverandre._  
_Så følg meg bare, bare følg meg_ _  
følg meg bare hele veien hjem._

 

Du reddet meg. Jeg redder deg tilbake. Holder deg, fast, nede, inntil meg, passer på deg, passer ikke på deg, passer på hverandre. Du er ikke alene, du er aldri alene, du vil aldri være alene igjen. Du skal være her hos meg, hele veien, hjemme hos meg, hjemme hos oss.

 


End file.
